biomiafandomcom-20200215-history
Creation Story
The Creation Story concerns the events that occurred that led to the eventual founding of Biomia and its first settlement, Golderman. The story does not reflect the real-life events that unfolded prior to creating the BiomiaMC server. Rather, it is a fictional backstory of the City of Golderman and the fictional miner it is named after. William Golderman William Johannes Golderman was a pre-Server miner from Birchdale, a walled village of the 1.7 era InmensusSV server. Not much is known about his life in Birchdale, other than the fact that he ventured off into the world in late 2014 in search of diamonds and gold. It is unknown what became of Golderman after the signing of The Declaration of Formation, but it is believed that he died in relative obscurity in late 2015 or early 2016. Michael Archton Michael Lambert Archton, Jr. was an architect from the city of Saint Notch. Archton was born in Cliff Cove, a neighboring town of Birchdale, to former school professor Michael Archton, Sr. and Leah Molly Greenwood. Not too long after his birth, the family moved to Saint Notch to pursue better employment opportunities. Archton was homeschooled by his father and became an architect at the age of 19. Archton became well-known in the surrounding regions for designing many of Saint Notch's skyscrapers and the Cuboid Science Laboratory in Saint Notch's Rosewood district. When news of the new Golderman Mines reached Saint Notch, it became clear that the new town neighboring it was in need of an architect for its buildings, so Archton took the opportunity and moved to the town, which was eventually named Golderman City. Beginnings After many months of mining and backpacking, Golderman found himself in a large, hilly plains biome that is now a part of Golderman County. After staying in Segundo, a small village just west of Kittstown, he ventured south and struck gold in the mining caverns near Devil's Ravine that are today a part of the Golderman Mines in Baytree. However, the amount of gold ore was so immense that he could not mine it all for himself. Golderman decided to inform the inhabitants in Kittstown and eventually some miners back in Birchdale of his discovery. The miners who traveled to these caverns eventually decided to set up a small town so that they could have a place to stay near the mines. In early 2015, the small town was named after Golderman. Founding Biomia Golderman became a busy gold mining hub and stayed active for a few months. Over time, the amount of gold ore diminished as it became overmined. By this time, the town had many residents, including well-known architect Michael Archton from Saint Notch. When prospectors eventually shut down mine operations in April 2015, some of the residents were unwilling to leave Golderman City, including William Golderman and Michael Archton. As the mines were the town's primary source of employment and income, it risked becoming a ghost town, so to prevent this, the two joined together following a town meeting detailing the shutdown of Golderman Mines; their plan being to create a declaration. As the town of Golderman was located in a region not governed by any government, Golderman and Archton formed the nation of Biomia from the meeting room of 28 Golderman Boulevard (now 28 Parkrow Avenue and known as "Founders House"). Additionally, the declaration stated that the town of Golderman was to be the seat of Biomia's first county, which was named after Golderman as well. The declaration was completed and signed on 16 May 2015. Expansion As the mines had closed down by this point, Golderman City was in need of something that would attract new residents. A scholar back in Saint Notch, Archton decided to design and build a large school specializing in the arts. The end-result was the William Johannes Golderman Academy, which today is a private senior high school. This attracted many families to move to Golderman. The sudden boom in population increased the demand for businesses and industry. As Biomia was a new nation at the time, it needed a financial center to host a stock exchange so that the increasing number of businesses willing to trade shares could do so. The Golderman Stock Exchange was created, and as a result, the city experienced a large expansion period that continues to this day. From this expansion, other towns have been founded, including Dunham and Frostly. Category:Events